croydon_birdersfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Wildlife
Use this page to record sightings of species other than birds that may be of interest to others. Please note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group and may also be submittted to the London Natural History Society wildlife recorders. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Bird sightings can be viewed and reported on the Latest News page. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH),John Hughes (JAH), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP) and John Watson (JW). Butterfly records You are encouraged to post all records of butterflies in Croydon on this site. We are cooperating with the Butterflies of London project, who will use our data to help monitor their distribution. Certain sites are regularly surveyed, but many of our open spaces and gardens are not. Every little helps. April 2018 * 18th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am onwards): Small Tortoiseshell feeding on dandelion, Small White & f Brimstone through (all foy) (20°C) (GH) * 15th - Hutchinsons Bank (work day): 1 Viviparous (Common) Lizard. 1 Comma, only butterfly of the day. (John Parish) * 14th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (3.45pm): female Hairy-footed Flower bee Anthophora plumipes feeding on red dead-nettle (foy) (GH) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Several buff-tailed bumblebees feeding on pulmonaria in front garden. (JB) * 11th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8.45pm): significant Common Pipistrelle activity through back gardens this evening (9°C) (GH) * 8th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 10+ newts getting friendly in garden pond. (JB) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 terrapins. (John Kirby by email) * 5th - Lloyd Park (08:30 - 12:30): A Weasel near the LP/Shirley Park Golf Course boundary. Also butterflies: 4 Brimstone (all male), 1 Peacock, 2 Comma. (John Parish) * 5th - New Addington (Birch Wood) (12.30pm): male Brimstone through (Michael Hampton per GH) * 5th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (12pm): male Brimstone through S (11°C) (GH) * 3rd - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 4 newts, 1st seen this year in garden pond. (JB) March 2018 * 26th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 1st wasp of year, queen buff-tailed bumblebee, 2-spot ladybird, brimstone butterfly. (JB) * 26th - Queen's Rd Cemetery, Thornton Heath (12.30pm): 1 Red Admiral & a queen Buff-tailed bumblebee through (GH) * 23rd - Addington Hills: Large deposit of frog-spawn in one of former ponds at eastern end of restored wood pasture area. No water in ponds, just damp moss and grass at base! (12:00-12:30): Small Tortoiseshell in heathland area, male Brimstone inside well-shaded mixed woodland, and queen Red-tailed Bumblebee inspecting leaf-litter in area of beech woodland. (John Parish) * 21st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10am): Red Admiral N through back gardens (6°C) (GH) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (1pm): Queen Buff-tailed bumblebee through back gdns (GH) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (6.15pm): 1/2 Common Pipistrelles (foy) foraging through the back gardens (11°C) (GH) * 15th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2.15pm): Comma (foy) wafted S through garden (12°C, sunny) (GH) * 15th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: small unidentified hoverfly in garden. (JB) * 13th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Bumblebee in garden. (JB) * 13th - Hutchinsons Bank (work day): (11:55) Male Brimstone, first of the year. (John Parish) * 6th - Sanderstead, Briton Hill Road: Frog in garden pond; first of the year. (JB) February 2018 * 26th - Wandle Park: 2 water voles. (Sue Henning by email) * 18th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Buff-tailed bumblebee in garden. (JB) * 16th - Sanderstead (West Hill): 6+ bees (yellow-legged mining bees, andrena flavipes?) feeding on snowdrop flowers. (J & C B) * 16th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 11.30am): queen Buff-tailed bumblebee through garden (8°C) (GH) * 7th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Unidentified bee sp (believed buff-tailed) in garden. (JB) January 2018 * 14th - Lloyd Park: (13:00) Fresh female Roe Deer carcass (partly butchered - hind-quarters removed) lying outside the scout camp on track between Coombe and Oaks Farms. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) 2.30pm: Large bumblebee queen (probably Buff-tailed) flying rapidly S through garden (4°C) (GH) * 2nd - Kings Wood: More molehills; different part of wood from yesterday. (JB) * 1st - Kings Wood: Fresh molehill.(JB) Archived Other Wildlife Records Other Wildlife 2018 Other Wildlife 2017 Other Wildlife 2016 Other Wildlife 2015 Other Wildlife 2014 Other Wildlife 2013 Other Wildlife 2012 [[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]